Cheater
by SuperSizedMcShizzleLover II
Summary: Meet world famous singer Piper Mclean. She was in her idea of a perfect relationship. Key word: was. Now join her in the adventures of her life. The life of a famous singer with trouble in love. Which is funny, considering her mother is Aphrodite, the freaking GODDESS of love.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

 **So… first story in over possibly two years. I apologise if any of this is entire shit or if it seems similar to or if some parts are the same to another authors story. I do take ideas from other people but only because they either have an awesome story or I just like the idea. So… off to the disclaimer:**

 **Iona: I am not a man. I am a 12-year-old girl who will be extremely offended and murderous if I am called a man. On with the story!**

 **Piper's POV**

I'm Piper. You may know me as Piper Mclean, daughter of Tristan Mclean. Yep, the famous actor. You may know me as the girl who has no mother. Or, most likely, you might know me as Piper Mclean, the world famous singer. I am all of those things at just 19. I have a boyfriend, who is amazing to me. His name is Jason Grace. He's sweet, caring, funny, he's just awesome. Anyways… enough about him, although I could go on for ages about Jason. No! Snap out of it Piper! You have a story to tell.

I 'm Piper Mclean. I was on my year-long tour until last week, meaning yesterday. I've just finished in my final destination, New York, when I got to the café. I've been going there since over two years ago to write songs, meet friends or to just be alone. My two best friends, Hazel and Annabeth came in through the door, sending off the little bell the made me look up. "Hey! Annie, Hazel. Over here!" I beckoned them over with my hand. We had agreed to meet here after my tour had finished. We had so much to catch up on.

"Hey Pipes!" Annabeth responded, using my hated nickname. It was infuriating.

"Hey Piper." Hazel greeted me quietly. She always was the shy one. I should probably explain our friendship group. There's Annabeth, who's the smart, rational one. Daughter of Athena, so it's kina obvious. She's the one that makes sure that if we all get drunk; we can get home properly. Hazel is the one that is so quiet, you sometimes forget she's there, but once you get to know her, she's more open and less quiet. Hazel's pretty old fashioned, then again she was born in 1928, she's a daughter of Pluto, from Camp Jupiter. That's the Roman camp. She was taken out of the Underworld by her half-brother Nico, who's a son of Hades, the Greek counterpart. She gets flustered easily and takes some time to get used to things. There's also Thalia, who isn't here. She's also Jason's sister, but it isn't awkward. Thalia can be classed as an emo/ goth but if you get to know her, she's still slightly emo/gothic but prefers the term 'punk-rocker chick'. Her and Jason are children of Zeus and Jupiter, respectively.

"Hey guys. How was life without me? I bet it was incredibly boring." Yup, that's me. Pretending to be self-centred but is actually just weird, and 'strangely normal for a star' as some people have put it. I'm just Piper though. I won't lie, I am pretty, well beautiful. My mother is Aphrodite. Yes, Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and romance. I miss Camp Half-Blood and some of the people there too. But not Drew, my bitchy half-sister.

"Piper!" Annabeth was looking out the window, "Don't look out the window now unless you're ready to kill a certain boy."

I looked. All I saw was a couple kissing on the other side of the street. The girl had her back to me, her dark hair was in a single braid down her back. _"_ _That hair seems familiar."_ I thought. The couple stopped and the girl turned around, revealing the boy and her face to me. It was Jason and Reyna. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, the Roman goddess of war and Jason's ex. "Why?" I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek. "Jason, why?". Hazel got up from our booth and slid in next to me, wrapping me in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Piper. Shall we go get ice-cream now?"

That's Hazel, trying her best to cheer me up with every girl's comfort food.

"Yes. I just need a day out."

"Gods Piper. Should we get our nails done as well?" Annabeth laughed. She already knew the answer. No.

 ** _A few hours later at the ice cream stall_**

"Really Pipes? A triple scoop?" Hazel laughed. She and Annabeth got single scoops of chocolate and strawberry. Who knew that Annabeth loves strawberry ice-cream? We walked back to my car, finishing off the ice-creams.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to be home over an hour ago!" Hazel exclaimed. Seriously, Nico cares so much.

"Come on then. I've got to be at the dress shop. The dress choosing is waiting." Annabeth said. Percy finally proposed to her. It was at Montauk, where they had spent so much time together. Her ring is amazing! It's made of two twisted bands of gold and silver and it has a medium sized diamond on it, surrounded by small sea-green stones. The diamond had a greyish tint to it, so the ring was grey and sea-green, like their eyes.

"Come on then you two. Annabeth, as main bridesmaid, my advice is to not pick 'a gown shaped like a pastry' to quote Taylor Swift. Just pick one that you love, but I want to help choose the dresses for the bridesmaids." Thalia's the maid of honour. Her and Annabeth have known each other since Annabeth was seven.

Hazel called shotgun so she could plug her phone in for our music choice, so Annabeth was stuck in the back. As a peace offering of sorts, Annabeth got to pick the first song. After about five minutes of choosing, she settled on one of my first songs. It was called _Our Song_. I wrote it about Annabeth and Percy.

Piper- **Bold** Hazel-Underline Annabeth _-Italics_ All- ** _All_**

 **P: I was riding shotgun with my hair undone**

 **In the front seat of his car.**

 **He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel,**

 **The other on my heart.**

 _A: I look around, turn the radio down_

 _He says, "Baby is something wrong?"_

 _I say, "Nothin'', I was just thinkin' how we don't have a song._

 _And he says:_

 ** _All: Our song is a slamming screen door,_**

 ** _Sneakin' out late tapping on your window._**

 ** _When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's late and your mama don't know._**

 ** _Our song is the way you laugh,_**

 ** _The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have._**

 ** _And when I got home, before I said Amen_**

 ** _Asking God if he could play it again._**

 ****H: I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day.

I'd gone all wrong, been trampled on

And lost and thrown away.

I got to the hallway, well on my way

To my loving bed.

I almost didn't notice all the roses

And the note that said:

 ** _All: Our song is a slamming screen door,_**

 ** _Sneakin' out late tapping on your window._**

 ** _When we're on phone and you talk real slow_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's late and your mama don't know._**

 ** _Our song is the way you laugh,_**

 ** _The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have._**

 ** _And when I got home, before I said Amen_**

 ** _Asking God if he could play it again._**

 _A: I've heard every album, listened to the radio,_

 _Waited for something to come along._

 _That was as good as our song._

 ** _All: 'Cause our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late tapping on his window._**

 ** _When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_**

 ** _'_** ** _Cause it's late and his mama don't know._**

 ** _Our song is the way he laughs,_**

 ** _The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have._**

 ** _And when I got home, before I said Amen_**

 ** _Asking God if he could play it again._**

H: Play it again, oh yeah, oh, oh yeah.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car.

 **P: I grabbed a pen and an old napkin**

 **And I wrote down our song.**

As the song finished we arrived at Hazel's. We were so caught up that I almost drove past it.

"Come on Annie. You can get your dress later. Right now you're having food." Hazel practically dragged Annabeth out the car. Nico insists on cooking instead of buying stuff that's already made. The last thing I heard was Hazel saying bye to me and Annabeth yelling at Hazel to not call her Annie.

As I drove past the café to my house, I looked in the window. Boy was that a big mistake. I saw Jason and Reyna at the same booth I was in earlier. Seeing this scene, I just let out all of my emotions. I pulled into a random parking space and pulled my notebook out of my bag. I flipped onto an empty page and pulled the pen off the back cover. I let out all of my bottled up emotions out into songs. Sadness at Jason. Anger at them both. Just a general sad/angry mood at seeing them together and Jason cheating. He couldn't even break up with me. I wouldn't even care if it was by text! I HATE cheaters, it was like they didn't even care about the other person enough to tell them the truth when it happened and why.

I finished my new songs and called up my manager. Her name's Bethany. Her voice bubbled into my ear, "Hey Pipes, how's life?"

"I've got some new songs that need recording. I'm heading over now."

"Right. Buh-bye"

"Bye"

 ** _At the studio_**

As soon as I walked into my room Bethany came over. She's 20 and acts like a teenager. She has a teenaged fashion sense and she acts likes my advisor and friend more than my manager. Today she was wearing ripped jeans and a plain white t-shirt with dark blue trainers. She has blonde hair dip-dyed blue and wears red contacts because, I quote 'They're red eyes. That's just fucking awesome.' She loves unicorns and is just strange because she is all fluffy bunnies and unicorns but has really strange and dark thoughts sometimes. She wears black lipstick all the time, literally every day. "So, tell me what made you write." She perched on one of the chairs and lent forwards, cupping her face with her hands. So I told her. "And now we're here. Having this conversation." She stood up and pushed me towards the recording room. "Go on Pipes! I wanna hear what your new songs sound like. I'll think of advice while you sing."

I got out my notebook and set it open on the first song. Then it all flowed out in a bundle of emotional song.

 **AN: And we are done! That was 1818 words on word and 4 and a tiny bit pages. So what did you think? Please review little ShizzleLovers!** **Tell me thoughts and song ideas for Piper to sing. PM if you want. You can tell me if you want anyone to suggest it and who you think Piper should be with for a while. It can't be Jason though. Her and Jason are done.**

 **M/A**

 **This is an idea I got from Mrs-DiAngelo25. It's when you write a bit at the end of the AN about a song you want to share or you just like. M/A stands for Music Appreciation.**

 **My chosen song is *Drumroll*:** **Pretty Little Psycho by Nightcore.**

 **It was originally by Porcelain Black but I like the Nightcore version. The chorus goes:**

 **'** **Oh, oh, oh, oh here we go.**

 **Walking, talking like you know,**

 **I want your PRETTY LITTLE PSYCHO!'**

 **I just really like it for some reason, even I don't know why.**

 **PEACE OUT SHIZZLELOVERS! \/ Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Useful Conversations and New Songs

 **I'm back! I'm trying to get the first few chapters done at the weekend because of school time, which means I might be able to update each weekend, if I remember. Now, to the disclaimer!**

 **Me: Anniebeth, please do the disclaimer for me.**

 **Annabeth: Don't call me Annie!**

 **Me: I didn't I called you Anniebeth. Just do the disclaimer and I'll let you back in the cabin after I've finished.**

 **Annabeth: Fine. Iona doesn't own PJO, or Bethany for that matter. Bethany is owned by a friend.**

 **Me: NOW, to the story!**

 **Piper's POV**

 _"_ _Go on Pipes! I wanna hear what your new songs sound like! I'll think of some advice while you sing"_

I stepped up to the mic and took a deep breath. I had made the music while I was telling the story so I signalled to Beth to start playing it. I left out a part of my story earlier. Telling you it might make it easier to understand parts of the song.

 _Flashback_

 _I sat in the car, thinking about what I had seen earlier, and finally made my decision. I would call Jason and tell him what I saw. I couldn't give less of a flying fuck if I interrupted their 'date'. I fidgeted around in my seat, listening to the phone ringing. He finally picked up._

 _"_ _Hi Jason. What was happening with you and Reyna earlier? Hmm?" I asked._

 _"_ _I don't know- ", He started._

 _"_ _Don't lie Jason. I saw you earlier with Reyna, you were kissing her and you weren't stopping her. I know because I saw her pull away and you seemed pretty happy."_

 _"_ _Ah, shit." He said, loud enough for me to hear. "Pipes- "_

 _"_ _Stop it. Just stop it."_

 _"_ _it was a moment of weakness!"_

 _And you said yes. What does that tell you? We're done." I hang up on him before he could speak._

 _End of Flashback_

I started to sing.

 **It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,**

 **The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone.**

 **Yesterday I found out about you**

 **Even now just looking at you**

 **Feels wrong.**

 **You say that you take it all back**

 **Given one chance; it was a moment of weakness,**

 **And you said 'Yes'**

 **You should've said no; you should've gone home.**

 **You should've thought twice before you let it all go.**

 **You should've know that word of what you did with her**

 **Would get back to me.**

 **I should've been there in the back of your mind,**

 **I shouldn't be asking myself why.**

 **You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet.**

 **You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**

 **You can see that I've been crying**

 **Baby you know all the right things**

 **To say.**

 **But do you, honestly**

 **Expect me to believe**

 **We could ever be the same.**

 **You say that the past the past,**

 **You need one chance; it was a moment of weakness.**

 **And you said 'yes'**

 **You should've said no; you should've gone home.**

 **You should've thought twice before you let it all go.**

 **You should've know that word of what you did with her**

 **Would get back to me.**

 **I should've been there in the back of your mind,**

 **I shouldn't be asking myself why.**

 **You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet.**

 **You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**

 **I can't resist**

 **Before you go, tell me this**

 **Was it worth it?**

 **Was she worth it?**

 **No, no**

 **No, no, no, no.**

 **You should've said no; you should've gone home.**

 **You should've thought twice before you let it all go.**

 **You should've know that word of what you did with her**

 **Would get back to me.**

 **I should've been there in the back of your mind,**

 **I shouldn't be asking myself why.**

 **You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet.**

 **You should've said no, baby and you might still have me.**

That was Should've Said No. If you didn't know what happened for me to write it, you would just think that it's about a boy cheating on his girlfriend and she's telling him that he should've said no to the other girl. "That was great Piper! Keep going" Bethany said, thinking about something while drawing a unicorn.

(Better than Revenge-Taylor swift)  
 **"** **Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"**

 **Ha! Time for a little revenge**

 **The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and…**

 **I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him.**

 **She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

 **She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'.**

 **I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

 **I underestimated just who is was dealing with.**

 **She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,**

 **She underestimated just who she was stealing from.**

 **She's not a saint and she's not what you think,**

 **She's an actress, whoa.**

 **She's better known for the things that she does**

 **On the mattress, whoa.**

 **Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

 **On the playground won't**

 **Make her many friends.**

 **She should keep in mind,**

 **She should keep in mind.**

 **There is nothing I do better than revenge.**

 **She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list.**

 **She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it.**

 **I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling,**

 **And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things.**

 **But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know,**

 **Or pushing people down to get you where you want to go.**

 **They don't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me,**

 **But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity.**

 **She's not a saint and she's not what you think,**

 **She's an actress, whoa.**

 **She's better known for the things that she does**

 **On the mattress, whoa.**

 **Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

 **On the playground won't**

 **Make her many friends.**

 **She should keep in mind,**

 **She should keep in mind.**

 **There is nothing I do better than revenge.**

 **I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**

 **You might have him but haven't you heard?**

 **I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**

 **You might have him but I always get the last word.**

 **Whoa**

 **She's not a saint and she's not what you think,**

 **She's an actress, whoa.**

 **She's better known for the things that she does**

 **On the mattress, whoa.**

 **Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

 **On the playground won't**

 **Make her many friends.**

 **She should keep in mind,**

 **She should keep in mind.**

 **There is nothing I do better than revenge. Ha!**

 **Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

 **'** **Cause I don't think you do.**

 **Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

 **I don't think you do.**

 **I don't think you do.**

 **Let's hear the applause**

 **Come on show me how much better you are.**

 **So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better.**

 **She took him faster than you could say sabotage.**

That was directed at Reyna. I doubt that a lot of it was actually true, but I do know that Reyna does like vintage dresses. It's currently the start of September but saying it was summer sounded better.

"There's one more Beth, get your brain on overdrive for the advice, I need it."

"Yeah, yeah I'll get to it."

(Kiss 'n' Tell- Kesha)

 **Listen to yourself you're a hot mess,**

 **St-t-Stutter through your words, breaking a sweat.**

 **What's it gonna take to confess**

 **What we both know?**

 **Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,**

 **You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends.**

 **Now your little party's gonna end**

 **So here we go.**

 **Woohha-a-ohooh**

 **You got a secret.**

 **Woohha-a-ohooh**

 **Now some shit's about to go down.**

 **I never thought that you would be the one**

 **Acting like a slut when I was gone.**

 **Maybe you shouldn't**

 **Kiss 'n' tell**

 **You really should've kept it your pants**

 **Hearing dirty stories from your friends.**

 **Maybe you shouldn't**

 **Kiss 'n' tell.**

 **You're looking like a tool not a baller.**

 **You're acting like a chick why bother?**

 **I can someone way hotter**

 **With a bigger wow… Well.**

 **'** **Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up**

 **You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut.**

 **I'm so sick of it, I've had enough.**

 **I hope you cry.**

 **Woohha-a-ohooh**

 **You got a secret.**

 **Woohha-a-ohooh**

 **Now some shit's about to go down.**

 **I never thought that you would be the one**

 **Acting like a slut when I was gone.**

 **Maybe you shouldn't**

 **Kiss 'n' tell**

 **You really should've kept it your pants**

 **Hearing dirty stories from your friends.**

 **Maybe you shouldn't**

 **Kiss 'n' tell.**

 **Kiss 'n' tell (x8)**

 **I hope you know, you gotta go.**

 **You, get up and go.**

 **I don't wanna know.**

 **Or why you're gross.**

 **You gotta go**

 **You get up and go, I don't wanna know.**

 **I never thought that you would be the one**

 **Acting like a slut when I was gone.**

 **Maybe you shouldn't**

 **Kiss 'n' tell**

 **You really should've kept it your pants**

 **Hearing dirty stories from your friends.**

 **Maybe you shouldn't**

 **Kiss 'n' tell.**

 **Maybe you shouldn't**

 **Kiss 'n' tell.**

"Bethany I'm finished! You better have some advice ready!"

I walked out of the recording room and sat on a stool, awaiting my advice. Bethany kept doodling.

"Beth! Advice." I yelled. I'm impatient, deal with it.

"Alright, alright!" she took a breath "I think you should get Hazel and Annabeth and just go out to a club. You need to forget about Jason. Go out, drink and I'll get some stuff done."

"Thanks Beth, also can you book a final concert in Central Park, for next Friday, and get Jason and Reyna front row tickets, I've got something to say to them."

"Sure. Now, go get ready! I planned this already with the girls so they'll be ready as soon as you tell them to pick you up."

I left the building and drove home, my mind thinking about what to wear. I went up to my room and into my walk-in closet. I was surrounded by three walls of clothes, each one leading into a new room. I ended up picking a red dress that ended mid-thigh. It was tight and showed off my body perfectly. I never wear make-up because of my 'natural beauty'. Since the war with Gaea, I decided to grow my hair so now, naturally, it goes to mid-back. I waved in slightly and picked up my phone, tucking it into my clutch after messaging Annabeth to pick up me and Hazel for the club.

We headed to the Bronze, which is the best club there is. We were allowed in as soon as the security dude saw it was me. Me and Hazel headed to the bar for some drinks whilst Annabeth went to dance. Her reason was because "It's best if I don't drink. I'm the driver so we can get home without dying." Hazel doesn't drink a lot but finds it more fun after a while. We got our drinks and just started random conversations. The most random was about what animal we would turn into if we had a werewolf curse. But it had the same principal, you turn into something at the full moon. Hazel chose a horse and I chose a dove. Aphrodite's sacred animal is a dove and Hazel misses Arion sometimes.

Hazel left to find Annabeth because she had to get home soon at Nico's insistence. I was left alone, sat at the bar. I finished off my drink and was about to find the others when I heard a voice that made me tense up.

"Piper?"

 **AN: 2193 words. It took me a while to type this, especially thinking about what Piper should wear.**

 **Annabeth: Why did I come back?**

 **ME Because my cabin is awesome.**

 **Annabeth: Just because you're a daughter of-*finds my hand stopping her voice***

 **Me: Shut up. No one can know who my parent is. Anyways… I hope you liked this chapter! If you want to then you can review, favourite and follow.** **Thank you to Anomaly90 for reviewing! You are the first person to do so. If people do review, then I will mention you and give you a reply in the end AN.**

 **Anomaly90: I think Piper will date a Roman. I have a basic outline. She's having two temporary relationships and one wedding. There will be a Roman as the first relationship.**

 **M/A**

 **MUSIC APPRECIATION IS HERE!**

 **My chosen song is*drumroll*: Smile by Lily Allen.**

 **I love this song for some reason and it's going to feature in this before Piper has a new relationship, otherwise it won't make sense.**

 **Chorus:**

 **At first when I see you cry**

 **It makes me smile,**

 **Yeah it makes me smile.**

 **At worst I feel bad for a while**

 **But then I just smile**

 **I go ahead and smile.**

 **That's it.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
